


【KT】山有木兮 （二十一）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十一）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （二十一）

 

 

 

周三下午堂本剛按照堂本光一发给他邮件的地址来到市内某五星级酒店的会议厅参加堂本光一公司举办的新药发布说明会，堂本剛在会议厅门口接待处拿了资料就进入会场找了个位置坐下。刚入坐就见演讲台旁西装革履的堂本光一在跟的部下说着什么。

 

堂本剛第一次见堂本光一工作时的模样，对方打理得一丝不乱的刘海搭在额前，一脸严肃做着会前安排的模样让堂本剛想起了大二时两个人为解剖实验课做准备的时候。那时两个人的关系已经转好，堂本光一总是跟他抢着干活，两个人在实验室里有说有笑干什么都觉得特别有意思。

 

那个时候的堂本光一还是满脸稚气，做起事来也毛手毛脚，有一次还差点打破了架子上一排的试剂瓶，一看就是从来没做过事的小少爷，而现在的堂本光一一举一动都透着成熟稳重，即使站在远处闻不到信息素的味道都能感觉得出他是个Alpha。

 

Alpha遗传因子中强大的力量在堂本光一身上得到了完美体现，使得堂本光一看上去就像个天生的领导者，权利的掌控人，而反观身为Omega的自己却注定了体质上的弱势，也就好在自己是出生在ABO平权的时代，又有抑制剂可以用来抑制发齤情，否则换做未开化时期，Omega也就只适合生育，而依靠Alpha没有自力更生能力又没有法律保护的Omega只能任由自己的Alpha出去随意地成结其他Omega。

 

堂本剛也不知道自己看着工作中的堂本光一怎么就生出这么多胡思乱想，他收回目光打开在会议厅门口拿的宣传资料阅读起来。

 

堂本光一交代完工作就四下张望寻找那个熟悉的身影，果然就见堂本剛坐在会议参加者席位上，他快步走到堂本剛身边，刚想出声打招呼就发现堂本剛左侧额角边包着纱布。他一手抬起堂本剛的下巴转了转，试图从纱布的缝隙中看看堂本剛的额头怎么了。

 

“怎么弄的？伤这么严重。”堂本光一皱着眉，因为看不到伤口自然就觉得包了纱布就一定伤得不轻。

 

堂本剛被突然抬起下巴，这动作就像堂本光一要亲上来似的弄得他一惊，近在面前的脸让他心跳都快了几拍，鼻子边一丝丝堂本光一信息素的味道让他想起那天自己闻着这个味道射出来的事情，不由自主红起来的脸上越发地烫。

 

堂本剛瞥见旁边座位上来参加会议的几个人都侧头看着他们两，急忙抬手拂开堂本光一的手说：“不小心磕的，小伤而已，其实连纱布都不用包的，就是我们科的护士爱闹非要给我包上。”

 

堂本光一被拨开手却变本加厉地两手伸了过去，一手捏着堂本剛的下巴一手去撕堂本剛额头上的纱布，嘴里嘀咕道：“别动，让我看看。”

 

堂本光一掀起纱布的一角，看到伤口确实不大，才松口气说：“你怎么这么不小心，受了伤就别出来了，在家好好休息啊。”

 

“就是点皮外伤又不是走不动路，哪有那么太夸张。”

 

“什么皮外伤啊，磕到头可大可小，你去拍CT了吗？”堂本光一边把纱布粘回去边问。

 

堂本剛无奈地笑笑，“这么点小伤去拍CT我还不被CT室的同事笑死啊，你也太小题大做了。”

 

“你才是太不上心呢，万一弄出个内出血怎么办？”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一越讲越离谱也不跟他多扯，转移话题问道：“你不去工作没关系吗？”

 

“大致都安排好了，其他一些小事交给下面的人去做就行。”堂本光一靠在会议桌上说，“等说明会结束了我们去吃饭好不好？我知道有家特别好吃的餐厅，食材都是每天从国外空运过来很新鲜，你肯定喜欢。”

 

堂本剛一脸抱歉地说：“我今天有约了，下次吧。”

 

堂本剛并不是故意推脱堂本光一的邀约，只是自从上次的事之后铃原每天都打电话发邮件跟堂本剛道歉，起初堂本剛在气头上一直都没有搭理，等消了些气又觉得这样一直僵持下去也不是办法，总该给对方一个解释的机会，毕竟两个人交往至今铃原对他都是十分迁就，除了那天的事之外铃原真的不失为一个好的伴侣，所以昨晚铃原再次给他打电话的时候他就答应了铃原今天见面。

 

堂本光一不知道这些缘故，以为堂本剛还是刻意回避他，眼里不禁满是失落。

 

堂本剛见堂本光一瞬间就没了之前神采奕奕的模样，忙说：“下次我请你，我还欠你一次不是？”

 

堂本光一不在乎谁请谁，只要堂本剛不是跟他保持距离他就立即开心起来。堂本光一想赶紧跟堂本剛把“下次”的时间定下来以免又生意外，还没来得及开口公司的下属就因为会议的事把他叫走，直到说明会正式开始都没空再来跟堂本剛闲聊。

 

一个多小时的说明会按进程顺利结束，堂本剛正在收拾着说明会的宣传资料就收到铃原的邮件说自己已经快到酒店一会在大厅等他。

 

堂本剛匆匆收好东西准备跟堂本光一打个招呼就走，放眼在人已经走了大半的会场看了一圈也没看到堂本光一的身影，他走到之前把堂本光一叫走的工作人员身边询问堂本光一的去向，对方告诉他他堂本光一在会议室的偏厅整理资料就又继续忙起自己的事。

 

堂本剛按照那个人指点的方向往会议室内里一个不起眼的小门走去，小门半开着没关上，堂本剛想也没想就推门进去，哪想在偏厅里却不是堂本光一一个人，一个长发齐腰的女人正搂着堂本光一的脖子，整个人都挂在了堂本光一身上。

 

那个抱着堂本光一的女人听见开门声回过头，堂本光一也闻声往门口看，一时间三个人都愣了一下，还是堂本剛最先反应过来说：“不好意思，门没关所以我…”堂本剛突然觉得站在门口认真解释的自己有些傻，他抑制不住想赶紧离开的冲动说了句：“打扰了。”转身关上门就往会议室外走。

 

堂本剛走到电梯口正好赶上电梯到了，他也不顾堂本光一在身后追着叫他急忙进了电梯。

 

堂本光一眼看着电梯门在眼前关上，只能等旁边的电梯到了才赶紧进去下到一楼。堂本光一一出电梯就见堂本剛马上就要走到门口，他急忙跑过去拉住堂本剛的手腕道：“剛，你听我说，她说她是长向私立的医生想问我些关于新药的事情，然后突然说不舒服我只是扶了她一下而已。”堂本光一生怕堂本剛离开，也不管堂本剛是不是听进去了，拉着人就一番解释。

 

堂本剛回过头看着堂本光一缓缓地说：“光一，我们只是普通朋友，这些事你不需要跟我解释。”

 

堂本剛平淡的语气让堂本光一心里一凉，一时却又想不出反驳的话，他总觉得就这样让堂本剛离开两个人之间稍微缓和了些的关系又要毁于一旦，于是拉着堂本剛不愿让对方走，两个人就这样站在酒店门口无声地看着对方。

 

堂本光一沉默地看着堂本剛半晌，才想开口说我没把你当普通朋友，就有个人走到堂本剛身边，把堂本剛的手从他手里抽走，然后看了看堂本剛的手腕问：“没事吧？”

 

堂本剛侧头看是铃原来了，回过神说：“没事。”

 

铃原牵起堂本剛的一只手把堂本剛拉到自己身后，看着堂本光一问：“你拉着我的Omega是有什么事吗？”

 

堂本光一听对方的语气马上明白过来眼前的人就是堂本剛现在交往的对象，嘴里不由得反问：“你的Omega？”

 

堂本剛听铃原这样称呼自己心里并不高兴，但见两人剑拔弩张的模样让他又担心在公共场合会生出什么事端，拉着铃原就走，“一点误会而已，我们走吧，订好的餐厅迟到就不好了。”

 

铃原被拽着往前走，只留下堂本光一却站在原地看着堂本剛头也不回地离开。

 

铃原载着堂本剛来到他们经常去的一家餐厅，两个人一路无话直到进了餐厅点完餐。

 

“小剛，那天对不起，你的头没事了吧？”

 

堂本剛被刚才的事一闹都忘了这件事，扯了扯嘴角说：“没事了。”

 

堂本剛勉强自己笑起来的样子让铃原又想起了酒店门口的那个Alpha，那个人正是前段时间堂本剛同学会时在别墅门口拉扯堂本剛的那个人，在他眼里一而再再而三纠缠堂本剛的堂本光一已然让他感到了些不寻常，而前段时间自己一时脑热对堂本剛做的事更是让他一直惶惶不安。

 

铃原从裤子口袋拿出一个小盒子放在桌上推到堂本剛面前，“小剛，这个是送给你的。”

 

铃原每次从国外出差回来都会给堂本剛带些礼物，堂本剛看着桌上的东西想也没想就拿起来打开看了看。

 

“我有朋友是婚庆公司的老板，酒席这些都可以尽快安排，小剛，我们结婚吧。”

 

堂本剛看着盒子里的戒指和突如其来的求婚丝毫不觉得欣喜，倍感意外地看着铃原说：“我博士都还没毕业，医师资格证也没考，根本没时间想这些事。”

 

铃原又急道：“所有的事我都会办妥，你班也可以照上学业也能完成，我只需要你点点头而已。”

 

“可是…可是我们交往一年都不到会不会太快了些？”

 

铃原看着堂本剛半天不说话，堂本剛一脸为难的表情让他终于还是忍不住问说：“是因为他吗？”

 

“你误会了，我跟他不是那种关系。”

 

铃原似笑非笑地看着堂本剛说：“不是那种关系你就知道我说的是谁？不是那种关系但是你喜欢他对吗？”

 

“我没有。”

 

“你们从什么时候开始的？我不在国内的时候你都跟他在一起吗？”

 

“我没有。”堂本剛依旧控制着音量说。

 

“没有你不敢看着我？”

 

铃原越说越激动，引得旁边桌的人都扭头往他们这边看。

 

堂本剛终于抬起头看着铃原说：“我说了我没有。”

 

堂本剛被旁边几桌的人看得浑身不自在，站起身说：“我先回去了，等你冷静点我们再谈吧。”

 

说完堂本剛放下手里的戒指盒，拿起自己的包就离开了餐厅。

 

铃原没有追出去，接下来的一个多月铃原也没有再来找过堂本剛，堂本剛觉得这样也好，两个人都需要好好冷静一下，虽然铃原对他的指责并不全然是对的，但是他的心里也免不了地心虚，他开始反思自己的心里是不是真的因为堂本光一而有了偏颇，同时也提醒自己现在交往的对象是铃原，不能因为堂本光一而辜负了铃原对自己的好。

 

做好这样打算的堂本剛在那之后但凡堂本光一再来找他，他也只跟对方谈公事，并且拒绝了堂本光一的所有邀约。

 

跟铃原的冷战再加上对堂本光一的避而不见使堂本剛的生活变得更加简单起来，除了偶尔下班跟同事出去小聚，其余空闲的时间都是在家看看书或是为写毕业论文做准备。

 

这天堂本剛跟着教授做完手术写好病历回到家已经晚上十点，又累又饿的他一进家门就换上家居服随便做了点吃的就算解决了一餐。等吃完饭坐到沙发上他才看到茶几上已经堆放了好几天的信件他都没时间管。他回房间拿出裁纸刀把信件一封封拆开看了看，又把各种账单明细和广告传单分类整理开，最后桌上只剩一封盖着邮戳的全白信封。

 

信封上陌生的手写体让他莫名地有些不安，他用裁纸刀拆开信封里面竟然是一张结婚请帖，请帖里赫然写着铃原和另一个他没听过的名字，堂本剛不可置信地把请帖拿在手里翻来覆去看了看，请帖背面设计的心形图案里还印有新人的头像，显得雪白一片的请帖看上去温馨又浪漫。

 

如果说堂本剛在看到铃原名字的时候还抱有可能只是同名同姓的想法，可是当他看到后面的头像照片就再也无法欺骗自己这一模一样的脸会是两个人。

 

堂本剛把请帖内容仔细看了看，婚礼举办的日期竟然就是明天。这些信件都是近期他陆陆续续拿回家又没时间看所以堆放在了茶几上，请帖是什么时候塞进他家信箱的他不得而知，但是短短一个多月的时间在他毫不知情的情况下现男友就变成了前男友这个事实真是让他有些接受不来。

 

他捏着请帖走回卧室拿起手机就想打电话去质问铃原是怎么回事，可刚拿起手机他又改变了主意，还有一个小时不到就是婚礼就要举行的日子了，对方电话里的一个解释难道就能改变这个事实？

 

堂本剛收起手机摊倒在床上，要说他不难过好像也不是，大半年的陪伴虽说一个月也见不了几面但是铃原对他确实是很好，虽然他一直都清楚自己和铃原之间铃原是付出多的那一方，不管是精力还是感情，从铃原对他表白的那天起就是如此，但人终究是有感情的动物，突然知道铃原要结婚说一点没影响他的情绪也是不可能，只是比起伤心还是太过意外的感觉占据了大半。

 

堂本剛把请帖往床头柜一放，躺在床上翻来覆去地考虑明天要不要出席婚礼，直到后半夜才迷迷糊糊地睡了一会。

 

第二天一早堂本剛被胸口的一阵憋闷弄得醒了过来，他把旁边的枕头拿来垫在枕下，半坐躺着才稍微觉得舒服点。堂本剛抚摸着胸口心想一定是是昨天白天太累又加上因为铃原结婚的事没睡好所以才会这样，于是蒙着头就打算再睡一会。

 

堂本剛圈在被子里半天非但睡不着，气闷的感觉还越来越严重，慢慢地身上都发起热来。

 

这种似曾相识的感觉让他心里一惊，他赶紧拿起枕边的手机看了看日期才发现原来是自己的发齤情期到了，本该昨晚吃抑制剂的事情因为铃原的请帖弄得他竟然忘得一干二净。

 

堂本剛马上起床走到洗漱间从台子上拿出自己的抑制剂，自从当年海边酒店的那次意外，他就开始服用短效抑制剂，从发齤情期的前一天开始每晚服用一次，虽然不如中长效抑制剂便利，却有效避免了药物突然失效的情况。

 

堂本剛站在洗漱池边紧紧握着药瓶以控制因气息不稳而引起的手抖，雪白的药片却像故意跟他作对似的撒了一地，他赶紧蹲下身把药片一颗颗捡起装回药瓶。一瓶药撒了大半，不但滚落到水池下的一时捡不出来，就连掉在水池里的药片也已经沾上水汽不能再吃。

 

堂本剛看着水池里因受潮而粘在水池壁上的药片一股挫败感袭满了全身，身体上渐渐明显的发齤情期变化让他想起多年前那个夏天的海边，想起堂本光一想起过去他就觉得自己特别没用，自己喜欢一个人那么多年无论怎么努力都忘不掉，好不容易想通了要尝试新的选择，那个人又要跑去跟别人结婚，对方还好巧不巧地选在自己发齤情期的这天结婚，像是用他生理原因造成的不适惩罚他对堂本光一的念念不忘。

 

身体和心里的双重折磨让堂本剛越想越觉得不甘，堂本光一也就算了，现在连一直追着他的铃原他都要拱手让人吗？他一怒之下打开水龙头把掉在水池里的药片冲进下水道，又走到卫生间把刚刚捡进药瓶却一半都不到的药片统统倒进马桶冲得一粒不剩，然后回到卧室拿出一套正式的西装换上打好领带就出了门。


End file.
